Kaze-Do
Kaze-Do, hands and feet, Bearers of Jade, p. 138 the way of the wind, Book of Air, p. 43 was an unarmed jiujutsu combat style created in 268 Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 for peasants by Togashi Kaze during the reign of Hantei Ningi. Ningi demanded a demonstration of Kaze-Do, and when Kaze refused, Ningi ordered Kaze executed. Way ot the Open Hand, pp. 66-67 Way of the Dragon, pp. 85-87 Eventually the teaching were passed to the samurai caste. Bearers of Jade, pp. 139-140 Style Kaze-do focused on throws, sweeps and nerve punches to pacify opponents. Way of the Dragon, p. 87 It was a fast style that emphasized incapacitating a foe instead of killing, studying the body as a weapon to be used during a fight. The first principle of Kaze's art was never to strike first, as it was primarily a defensive style, relatively poor at initiating an assault. Practitioners of the style attempt to never use the same strike twice in a fight. Kaze-do attempted to outwit and confuse his opponents, allowing the physical strike to become the confirmation of a battle that had already been won. Way of the Open Hand, p. 67 Purpose As a defensive style, there were few techniques that were meant to bring down an opponent by sheer force or fury, but taking advantage of an opening created by an attacker. Disarming techniques were common, as well as moves that took advantage of an opponent's larger size. Students were exceptionally resourceful to take advantage of any situation. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 67-68 Training The Dragon taught anyone who expressed interest in learning the art. Those who could master this unconventional art tended to be free-spirited or imaginative individuals. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 68-69 * The initiate began to learn the basic concepts of kaze-do as looking for any opening in a fight and how to react to aggression. * The intermediate student began to know how gain advantage in a grapple. * The advanced student began to adjust his style to turn an opponent's weapons against them. * The expert student began to develop a supernatural awareness of when an enemy had left themselves vulnerable, to fully exploit these openings to end the fight as quickly as possible. * Kaze's final lesson was that like the flow of combat, the student must learn to make his own mastery of the style and not be dictated to by its ways. Masters of the art were rare, and rarely shared the same fighting philosophy. Legacy The Monks of Kaimetsu-uo were the only true source of Kaze-Do wisdom after the death of its creator. Way of Shinsei, p. 34 The three principles of kaze were "killing is for the cruel", "avoidance is preferable to violence", and "defeat is unavoidable". Way of the Open Hand, p. 68 Known Advanced Maneuvers * Air Dances Over Seas * Splitting Wood Strike * Water Washes around Stone * All-Beneath-Heaven-Kneels * Thunder Shakes the Mountain External Links * Kaze-do (Time of the Void) Category:Martial Arts Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Dragon Clan Schools